


unspoken feelings

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: UsUk Stuff [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Established Friendship, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, M/M, Wishful Thinking, they just wanna be together hnnn, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: arthur is heading back to england. neither of them want to say goodbye, but neither of them want to express their feelings.





	unspoken feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hey.  
> this is kind of a vent fic about my first friend at my new school transferring today.
> 
> the tags say "implied reference homophobia" but it's only for arthur's fear of being pushed away by alfred for falling in love with him.
> 
> once again, all lowercase is intended.

they stood next to each other, staring at the big luminescent sign above them. the entrance to the airport, the one place they never wanted to be.

 

“well, old friend. i guess this is goodbye,” arthur muttered, gripping the handle of his forest green suitcase tightly. he looked at the nearby clock. 9:31am. his flight left in an hour and a half.

 

“yeah, i guess so,” alfred replied, glancing over at the brit next to him. there was almost no one else there, so they had that open space to themselves. they stood silent next to each other, not even looking at each other. it was too much for either of them to handle. the duo were hopelessly in love with each other, but never spoke a single word about their feelings. they never showed their feelings, never said anything, never dared to even touch each other in a way that might seem romantic. it stabbed them both in the heart each time. but, they still enjoyed their time they spent together.

 

“thank you for letting me stay at your house, and for everything,” arthur choked out, shoving his flight ticket into a side pocket on his backpack. he held out his now free hand, alfred reluctantly taking it. he wanted the two to stay like that, hand in hand. he wanted to be able to hold the other in his arms, wake up every morning with him, staring into those beautiful green eyes he’s come to love, his messy blonde hair, eyebrows. he loved his personality; and having that light leave his sight hurt him more than he expected. sure, alfred knew arthur  _ had _ to go back one day, but he always reminded himself that it was such a long time away. he wanted to grab the other and pull him back, bring him back to have him stay. but he couldn’t. he was already gone. and he couldn’t stop him.

 

as arthur walked away into the large building, he tried to hide his tears that were now coming down his face. as much as he hated to admit it, he’ll miss the energetic american more that he would expect. they went around the city so many times he can recite where some of the places were by heart, remembering the exact details about many of the places they went together. they had photos, videos, memories, but the feel would all fade away as time went on. arthur didn’t know if he would return to america anytime soon, and he didn’t know if alfred would ever go to england to visit him. he reminded himself that he would be able to come back soon, but always doubted that thought. anything could happen. he wished he could express his hidden feelings for the other, but the fear of rejection and disgust was always weighing down on his shoulders. so he kept his mouth shut, and now he was leaving. he reminded himself that they can text, call, facetime, but that wouldn’t do anything to help his feelings towards the other. he’ll only grow more lovesick with every passing day.

 

they walked away from each other, unspoken feelings still lingering in the air between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. sorry if it's messy; i wrote this really quickly in class.


End file.
